heroes_united_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Superpower Guidelines
Special abilties that a Super Hero has, but sometimes they don't have powers and they just use what they do have to make the world safer. Enhanced Strength Peak Human Strength(Tier 1) The ability to be stronger than average humans, even though their strength is not classified as Superhuman. Users are able to lift many times their own body weight, being able to easily break handcuffs, punch down doors, or knock out a individual with a single impact. The user has the strength of about 10 men. *Allows the user to deal x1.5 more damage for 2 turns, with a 3 turn cooldown. *Gain a permanent 25 damage Supernatural Strength (Tier 2) Users gain this power after becoming stronger than Peak Human Strength. Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally stronger than their race because their capabilities are pushed to the superhuman level; making them immensely stronger than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can be achieve by any method of training. They are able to lift cars, trucks, or even skyscraper sized structures. *Allows the user to deal x2 more damage for 4 turns, with a 3 turn cooldown. *To achieve this level of strenght, you must have reached level 25 with a character with Peak Human Strength. *Gain a permanent 50 strength. Unlimited Strength (Tier 3) Reaching this level of strength allows a user to go toe-to-toe with any superpowered being. These users possess a limitless level of strength and offensive power that allows them to lift about anything. With this power the user is able to shatter entire planets with the impact of their fist alone, and tear through space-time anomalies. *Allows the user to deal x3 more damage for 6 turns, however due to their limitless level of strenght, their stamina and endurance may be drained by their opponent over time. This makes the user more vulnerable to attacks, making them take 20% more damage for 4 turns. (3 turn cool down). *To achieve this level of strength, you must have reached level 50 with a character with Supernatural Strength. *Gain a permanent 100 strength. Enhanced Speed Super Speed (Tier 1) Super Speed is the ability to travel at extraordinary physical speed. Users can move far faster than the average member of the user's species, some at or above supersonic speed or even faster. This power is not without any ill effects however, as it can strain the body, but some users may be resistant or even immune to the effects of high speed travel including friction and inertia. *Allows the user to gain a extra 30% hit chance, along with a extra 30% dodge rate. *Gain a permanent 20 speed. Supernatural Speed (Tier 2) Supernatural Speed is breaking the limit past Super Speed. Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally faster over their race because their capabilities are pushed to the superhuman level, making them immensely faster than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) without the need to train. *Allows the user to gain a extra 50% hit chance, along with a extra 50% dodge rate. *To ascend to this level, you must have reached level 20 with a character with Super Speed. *Gain a permanent 60 speed. Infinite Speed (Tier 3) Infinite Speed is breaking the limit once again, and moving past Supernatural Speed. Users can move at speeds faster than the eye can see, and can avoid almost anything a oppnent can throw at you. This ability allows the user to easily surpass the speed of light and move faster then time and space itself. *Allows the user to gain a extra 70% hit chance, along with a extra 70% dodge rate. *To ascend to this level, you must have reached level 50 with a character with Supernatural Speed. *Gain a permanent 80 speed. Flight Flight is the power to fly without any outside influence. Power to fly or otherwise move through the air using varying methods. Some possibilities include using one or more forms of energy, wings or similar structures, or even mimicking or becoming an animal that can fly. Users are generally able to Levitate, and Glide as well. Flight is a free power anyone can use that does not affect the 3 power limit. Different methods of flight are: *'Elemental' Flight- Fly through manipulation of different types of energy and matter, either by riding the element/energy or being propelled by it. *'Energy' Propulsion- Denying gravity by using energy to gain acess to flight. (Ex: Ki, Energy, Aura, and Sound). *'Gravitational' Manipulation- Flies by controlling the gravity around the user. *'Telekinesis'- User picks up their own molecules using psychic powers. *'Technology'- User uses technological equipment to aid him in flight. (Ex: Jetpacks, Rocket Boots, Suit) *'Wings'- The most common way to acess flight. The user uses wings to lift them into the air. Kinectic Abilities Kinectic Abilities grants the user the power to move objects with their mind. This is usually used by Psychics, it may also come along with the power of reading minds. Users with Kinectic Powers retain their abilities from their previous tiers as well. Manipulation (Tier 1) The ability to control or manipulate objects at will. Unlike other superpowers, Manipulation has different branches a user can choose from. A list of available manipulations is provided below. You may only choose ONE manipulation. *'Elemental' Energy Manipulation- The power to manpulate the elements. User can create, shape and manipulate elemental energy, the force created by the natural elemental forces: usually Air, Earth, Fire and Water, which allows beings to focus their own life-force energy, or energy from an external force to control their element. In most cases, they can only harness one innately comparable element as their major power, but may be able to use other elemental energies at a higher level. **Users with this power can harness Elementals attacks into their own and throw it back twice as strong. (Can use 3 times every battle). **Gain 10 permanent intelligence points. *'Time' Manipulation- The ability to manipulate time. The user can manipulate the time in general area or a specific target in various manners, the basics revolving around accelerating, slowing, stopping and even rewinding or looping. The range of area affected is proportional to the mastery of the user, with top levels can affect the entire space and time continuum. **Users with this power can go back in time to avoid a opponent's attacks. (Can only use 2 times every battle). **Gain 10 permanent intelligence points. *'Energy' Manipulation- The ability to manipulate User can create, shape and manipulate energy, one of the basic quantitative properties describing a physical system or object's state. It can be transformed (converted) among a number of forms that may each manifest and be measurable in differing ways. The law of conservation of energy states that the (total) energy of a system can increase or decrease only by transferring it in or out of the system, thus the total energy of a system can be calculated by simple addition when it is composed of multiple non-interacting parts or has multiple distinct forms of energy. **Users with this power can absorb a energy user's attacks and throw it back at them twice as strong. (Can only use 2 times every battle). **Gain 10 permanent intelligence points. Psionic Manipulation (Tier 2) The ability to control all psychic/mental/psionics all at once. This is the advanced form of Manipulation being incredibly powerful. This lets the user use any and all psychic powers. However this can heavily take a toll on the user. *Users with this power can use all tier 1 forms of maniupulation. *Users are able to make a opponent due their bidding for one turn. (Once oer battle). *Gain 30 intelligence points. *Must have learned the tier 1 manipulation. *Makes the user lose 1 turn in battle every 3 turns due to fatigue. Telekinesis (Tier 1) The ability to manipulate objects with the mind.Users can manipulate objects with their mind. Telekinesis is one of the basis of many superpowers that are based on "controlling/manipulating", it may evolve to the point that a Telekinetic can control anything at a subatomic level. *Users with this power can bind a opponent with their mind for one turn, causing them to receive a extra turn to attack. *Gain 12 intelligence points. Omnikinesis (Tier 2) Allows users to manipulate anything, be it matter, energy or even aether. With stipulation of kinetic powers being wide ranged, the user would be extremely powerful with mastery over this power. *Users with this power can use all telekinetic abilities. *Able to warp, making user able to dodge any opponents attacks. (Once per battle). *Gains 35 intelligence points. Absolute Will (Tier 3) The ability to manipulate all of creation using nothing but will power. Elementals Elementals are people that can control the elements *Fire *Ice *Thunder *Etc Mutations Mutations are science experiments and natural disasters gone wrong, but they are granted with Super Powers. These Powers vary on what their situation is, so if you got bit by a radioactive spider, you might get the power of crawling on walls, strength, and quick reflexes. Also there is that one rare case where instead of getting powers, you are brain damaged, crippled or you die :D